howrseyfandomcom-20200215-history
Horse Trading
"Regardless of the method used, the minimum sale price for a horse or pony is 500 equus. You cannot buy back a horse that you sold for 10 days after the sale. There is another type of sale, but this is not done between players: the Safe Haven. The moment you put your horse up for sale, you can no longer take care of it. It is automatically paused and stops ageing. It will start ageing as usual again once it has been bought. Note that the horse will stop ageing once it's been put up for sale, even if the seller just took care of it that same day. This will take place unless the seller uses passes during the sale. When you do this you can take care of your horse while for sale, this will help the horse sell faster. ''The auctions'' You can sell one of your horses in an auction if you have at least 10 days' seniority and more than 4 karma points. When you want to auction a horse, you can choose the start price. Buyers will bid on your price, and the horse will be transferred to the player who has made the best bid at the end of the scheduled sale (3 days). During an auction, the money is directly debited from the highest bidder. All players who made earlier bids are then repaid their money. If after 3 days no one has bid on a sale, then the seller keeps their horse. Auctions can be cancelled if no one has bid on them yet. Players with the Pegasus Account can start auctions for passes. ''Hidden bids'' The hidden bidding system allows you to offer a price that will only be counted at the last second of the auction. Only you know the price, and other players can't see it. If at the end of the auction you don't have enough money to cover your bid, it no longer counts. Only players with the http://www.plonga.com/2048 can make hidden bids. Hidden bids cost 1 diamond and aren't refunded if you do not win the auction. However, your diamond is refunded if you cancel your hidden bid before the sale ends. ''Direct sales'' Only players with at least 30 days' seniority, 2 living horses and a karma of over 4 can use direct sales. Direct sales are a way to sell your horses faster than auctioning. You choose your horse's sale price. If a breeder is interested, they can buy it and the money from the sale is instantly transferred to you. You may cancel a direct sale before it has ended if no one has bought your horse. The horse in question will automatically return to your breeding farm 30 days after the start of the sale. ''The Reserved Sales'' It is also possible to reserve a sale to a certain breeder. If you select this option, only the player that you will have chosen will be able to buy your horse. ''Safe Haven'' It's a refuge for horses. Horses and ponies staying there get to live it up far from the hubbub of the competitive world. There you can sell: *''your horses for 400 Equus'' *''your unicorns and non-unicorn horses born to unicorn parents for 2 000 Equus'' Selling a horse to this sanctuary is not like selling a horse to a player. Once the sale is completed, you cannot buy your horse back, and the sale price is fixed." The Howrse Breeders' Manual